


Руки, пальцы, языки

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-Nc17 мини [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Стив Роджерс наконец-то дорвался.





	Руки, пальцы, языки

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Руки, пальцы, языки  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1840 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс/Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждение:** римминг, фингеринг, ass-play  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Стив Роджерс наконец-то дорвался.

Когда они наконец-то могут остаться наедине, то уходят не прощаясь. Исчезают, словно тени, мелькнувшие на стене, и так же тихо появляются в комнате Баки, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Стив закрывает дверь, выдыхая только сейчас, когда видит, как Баки смотрит на него не отрываясь, будто боится моргнуть. Стив шагает к нему, и Баки наклоняется вперед, и удар соприкоснувшихся тел делает все реальнее, чем было там, в общем зале. Баки позволяет себя обнимать, он опустил голову, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Стива, и Стив прижимает его к себе, путаясь в волосах на затылке, гладит и прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах — пахнет порохом, потом, кровью и специями, которыми была щедро сдобрена еда. Баки вздыхает, и Стив, притиснувшись щекой к его виску, трется о него бородой, цепляя щетиной волоски, и крепче сжимает руки у него на спине. 

– Мне надо помыться, – говорит Баки, и Стив вспыхивает: нет, не надо. Останься как сейчас — яркий, пахнущий жизнью, напоминающий о прошлом, которого, кажется теперь, никогда и не было. Он молчит, потому что Баки именно это и хочет с себя смыть. Баки отстраняется и, расстегивая куртку, отступает к двери в ванную комнату, не спуская взгляда с лица Стива. Он удерживает его на месте, и Стив чувствует, как тяжелеют ноги, как он словно врастает в пол, пуская корни. Как наливается член. Баки, показав зубы при виде бугра на его штанах, облизывается и скрывается за дверью, и Стив, отмерев, успевает услышать, как звенит пряжка ремня, когда тот принимается снимать штаны. И дверь закрывается. 

Стив не знает, сколько у него времени, и, не теряя ни секунды, быстрыми четкими движениями избавляется от костюма. Обнажившись, он садится на кровать, затем отползает на ней подальше и накидывает на пах простыню. Его тяжелый член лежит на бедре, и, едва Стив думает о Баки, натирающем свое тело, как тот дергается, становясь еще крепче и выпуская на кожу каплю смазки. Стив сглатывает — соблазн присоединиться к Баки столь велик, что ему действительно приходится приложить усилие, чтобы остаться на месте. Его член течет смазкой, и влажное пятно, расползающееся по прикрывающей его простыне, выдает с головой. Стив сжимает ладонью ствол, проводит ею до головки и сдавливает пальцы кольцом под ней. Прерывисто выдыхает, запрокидывая голову, и заставляет себя убрать руку в сторону, потому что это всё — для Баки. Который стоит в дверях ванной комнаты, пристально глядя на него, и придерживает полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер. Стив облизывает нижнюю губу, приоткрывает рот, а член, дернувшись, приподнимается вместе с простыней. Баки выдыхает через рот и делает шаг с кровати, а полотенце падает с него, и Стив видит член, покачивающийся в такт шагам и твердеющий на глазах. Баки залезает на кровать, на коленях подбирается ближе, и Стив привстает навстречу и протягивает руки. Баки нависает над ним, смотрит сверху вниз темными-темными глазами. Стив усаживается прямо, и Баки, положив черную левую руку ему на плечо, еле заметно сжимает пальцы. Стив обнимает его за бедра, поначалу деликатно устроив ладони на ягодицах, но Баки вдруг медленно закрывает глаза, и Стив сжимает руки, сминая пальцами упругую податливую плоть, сводит и разводит влекущие его половинки и средним пальцем надавливает на тугой сомкнутый анус, чистый, влажный после душа. Баки толкается вперед и сразу же отстраняется, немного выпятив зад, и Стив ловит ртом покачивающийся перед глазами член, сжимает губами головку, гладкую, солоноватую от скользкой смазки, и надевается сильнее, пропуская ее глубже в рот. Баки шумно выдыхает, а Стив толкает его на себя, продолжая ритмично надавливать на анус, разминая мышцы. Член Баки с непривычки кажется большим, но он быстро привыкает и, двигая головой, вскоре добивается того, что Баки начинает мелко дрожать, сдерживая оргазм. Стив ухмыляется — прямо так, с членом во рту, и поднимает глаза на Баки, глядящего на него совершенно пустыми глазами. Стив отстраняется, выпуская ствол, и, глядя на Баки, широко раскрывает рот и лижет член от основания до самой головки, затем собирает губы в тугое кольцо и медленно, с усилием натягивает себя на его член. Прижимает головку к нёбу, гладит ее языком, высасывая смазку, и Баки наконец отпускает себя — запрокинув голову, тот кончает, изливаясь в рот Стива, и он глотает горячую сперму до самой последней капли. 

Баки дергает Стива за волосы, снимая со своего опадающего члена, и Стив успевает напоследок поцеловать его ствол. Баки тихо фыркает, и Стив, вскидывая на него глаза, видит его довольное лицо. Он поднимается на колени, оказываясь с ним одного роста, и останавливается у самых губ. Баки выжидает несколько секунд, а затем с раздраженным стоном хватает его за голову, больно дергая волосы, стискивает на затылке пальцы — конечно, черные, жесткие, безжалостные. Стив покорно распахивает рот, и язык Баки проскальзывает внутрь, собирая по деснам вкус спермы. Стив надавливает на его анус сильнее, и палец наконец проникает на одну фалангу. В Баки тесно, горячо и гладко, и Стив двигает пальцем вперед-назад, водит им по кругу, растягивая мышцы, и Баки расставляет колени шире, сильнее оттопыривая зад. Палец входит еще глубже, и Стив сгибает его внутри Баки, который громко, несдержанно стонет ему в рот и еще сильнее стискивает руку на волосах. 

– Ложись, – говорит ему Стив, и Баки, взъерошенный, осоловевший и поплывший, падает на спину и раздвигает ноги. – Перевернись, – бросает Стив, и Баки моментально вспыхивает и удивленно приоткрывает рот, но с готовностью выполняет сказанное. Стив устраивается между его ног, шлепает по внутренней части бедер, и Баки послушно разводит их еще шире. Стив сдавливает пятерней мягкую ягодицу, отпускает — и наблюдает, как с кожи пропадает светлый след, розовея и вовсе истаивая. Баки не двигается. Стив подтягивает его на себя, вынуждая приподнять зад, и Баки проезжается по простыне и устраивается животом на длинной подушке, обхватив ее руками. Стив оглаживает его бедра нарочито грубыми движениями, больно, до красноты сжимает руки, и Баки напрягается, но не поднимает головы. Стив видит его твердый член, так удачно прижатый краем подушки, что головка смотрит вниз — Баки ничего от него не скрыть. Стив дрочит ему короткими резкими движениями, и Баки наконец дергается, но не пытается отстраниться — нет, он подается назад, еще сильнее приподнимая задницу, и Стив теперь может смотреть только в его окруженный волосками анус. 

Стив укладывается между ног Баки и кусает его за ягодицу почти у самой промежности. Баки вскрикивает, а Стив придавливает его тяжелой ладонью, облизывается и наконец касается языком сомкнутой дырки. Баки стонет в подушку — Стив видит, как движутся под кожей мышцы его спины, как черная рука матово бликует, отражая свет, и снова прижимается ртом к его анусу, ввинчиваясь языком внутрь. Баки вскидывает бедра, и Стив решительно и жестко возвращает его в прежнее положение, не отвлекаясь от дела. Мышцы ануса тугие, неразработанные, отвыкшие от ласки, и Стив внутренне замирает, предвкушая бесконечно длинную ночь. 

Он вылизывает его, проникая языком неглубоко, и целует тонкую чувствительную кожу вокруг. Прихватывает губами, как в настоящем поцелуе, засасывает в рот, заполняя анус слюной. Тот уже лучше поддается, размягченный давлением, и Стив вдавливает язык дальше, со всей бесстыдной полнотой чувствуя, как постепенно растягиваются мышцы вокруг языка. Анус уже пульсирует, ритмично и мелко сдавливая язык, и Стив подключает пальцы, ныряя указательным внутрь и оттягивая им кожицу вниз. Баки вскидывает голову, и темные пряди взлетают над ним, падают обратно, рассыпаясь в полном беспорядке. Стив улыбается и лезет пальцем глубже, по самые костяшки, проворачивает его там, с удовольствием ощущая гладкие упругие стенки. Стив приподнимается, любуясь яркой, сочной розовой дыркой - приоткрытый анус, темнеющий небольшим отверстием, манит и тянет, и Стив не собирается сопротивляться искушению. Он опускает голову ниже и, прикрыв глаза, присасывается к нему, засовывая язык как можно дальше, и мышцы, поначалу туго сжимающие его, потихоньку ослабевают. Баки тихо постанывает, комкая простыню и уткнувшись лбом в подушку, и Стив гладит его поясницу, потирает крестец и опускает руку ниже. Вводит два пальца в его тело, сгибает, надавливая на простату, и Баки взвивается над постелью, прогибаясь в пояснице. Стив прижимает ладонь к его спине, и Баки возвращается на место, часто-часто и хрипло дыша. 

Стив разводит пальцы в стороны, расширяя дырку, и засовывает язык между ними, оглаживая стенки изнутри. Поддевает кончиком языка растревоженные мышцы, разлизывает, успокаивая и ослабляя, и те поддаются, конечно же, поддаются. Стив отстраняется насладиться картинкой и громко несдержанно стонет, восторгаясь припухшим растянутым анусом, в который так легко проскользнет его член, зияющим темно-розовым нутром, виднеющимся со стороны. Стив, не приближаясь, сует пальцы в зад Баки, и те легко проникают в него, погружаясь по третью фалангу. 

Стив снова целует анус. 

Баки крутит бедрами и толкается назад, насаживаясь на язык Стива, и он дает ему это сделать. Замирает на месте, и Баки, постанывая, елозит пахом по подушке, надеваясь на высунутый язык. Стив хватает его, удерживая на месте, и быстро трахает пальцами, и анус, в котором столько слюны, хлюпает, затягивая пальцы. Стив потирает второй рукой над анусом, затем вставляет в дырку большие пальцы и разводит их в в стороны, как завороженный глядя вглубь нее. Баки, обессиленно распластанный по простыне и придавивший подушку тяжелой крепкой грудью, мелко подрагивает от его прикосновений. Стив привстает на колени, обхватывает своей член и направляет его в Баки. Медленно погружаясь в его дырку, он неотрывно смотрит, как раздвигаются края ануса, впуская головку, как они обхватывают ствол, чуть загибаясь внутрь. Он не ощущает никакого сопротивления; внутри Баки так мягко и горячо, что Стив заставляет себя двинуться обратно так же медленно, а не упасть на Баки, чтобы вытрахать остатки сил, прямо сейчас. 

Стив отстраняется от Баки, вытягивая из него член, и жадно глядит, как края ануса немного выворачиваются, выпуская ствол. Мягкая нежная кожица, растянутая, разработанная, прихватывается головкой и выходит наружу, когда Стив полностью вытаскивает член. И тут же прячется обратно. Стив дает себе несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться медленно смыкающимися краями ануса, которые так до конца и не соединяются, оставляя посередине узкую темную щель. Стив лезет в нее пальцами, и Баки вскрикивает и тут же сдавленно мычит, мотая головой. Стив приставляет член к дырке и надавливает всем весом, неотвратимо входя до самого основания, и Баки взвывает, когда они соприкасаются телами. Стив наваливается на него, приподнимает и опускает бедра, снова вгоняя член до упора. Баки приподнимает голову, но снова роняет ее на скрещенные руки, и Стив протискивает руку между его ногами и подушкой и обхватывает уверенно и крепко твердый член. Под головкой сыро-сыро, и Стив с сожалением думает о впустую истекшей смазке, которая так приятно скользит на языке. Он раз за разом входит в Баки, двигаясь свободно, и Баки, приподняв бедра ему навстречу, с готовностью принимает его член. 

Стиву не требуется много времени. Он замирает, подрагивая и изливаясь в Баки, и тот, загнанно дыша, все еще рефлекторно вскидывает зад, остановившись на самой границе финала. Стив собирает остатки сил и выскальзывает из него, опускается на колени, скользнув взглядом по раскрытому растраханному анусу, из которого капля за каплей вытекает сперма, спускаясь по промежности и яичкам на член, требующий разрядки. Стив помогает Баки перевернуться и тут же берет у него в рот, плотно сжимаясь кольцом губ на головке, и стоит ему двинуться вниз, как Баки с громким криком кончает, вцепившись руками ему в голову и не позволяя отстраниться. 

Стив покорно ждет, пока тот его не отпустит, и только после, проглотив сперму, совершенно обессиленный падает рядом с Баки, уронив руку ему на живот. Баки лежит с закрытыми глазами, и его грудь быстро-быстро вздымается от частого дыхания. Постепенно он затихает и проваливается в сон, так и не открыв глаз. Стив глядит на его лицо, совершенно вымотанное, но полностью удовлетворенное, и позволяет наконец усталости взять верх.  



End file.
